Earth
Although presumably all other Thrilling Adventure Hour segments take place on Earth, this article deals with the planet Earth specifically in the Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars universe. For information on the actual planet of Earth, see Earth on Wikipedia. The planet Earth is often talked about and rarely seen in the Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars universe. Pre-31st Century Earth In War of Two Worlds, it is discovered that sometime in the near-future, Joshua Malina is elected president of the United States based on his experience acting in presidental dramas. Presumably Malina defunds NASA, as the final NASA mission is completed on the same day that grey-skinned Martians invade Earth, and take over for a time. Jim Lyons soon discovers that martians are deathly allergic to nuts, and soon martians are driven off of Earth. Presumably, President Malina re-instates NASA, as Jim Lyons switches careers to become an astronaut, before going on a deep-space mission in which his cryo-sleep malfunctions. Approximately 500 years later, in the early 26th century, Lyons is awakened and continues his career as an astronaut. Little is known of the Earth in the 26th century, except that all of humanity bands together to find Jim Lyons when he falls through a time hole in the year 2522. Technology has advanced to a point where humanity has discovered at least a limited version of time travel in order to find Lyons. Sentient Robots are later invented by Ray Bogle during this time. At some time between 2522 and the 30th century, Humanity colonizes the Earth's Moon. The people of Earth keep a tight reign on the people of the moon, and after the moon peope attempt to rebel, the Earth instates a brutal series of bloodsports upon them, known as the Deathletics, which includes Punishment Soccer. This tradition will continue for 76 years. Also, Mars was terraformed by humans at some point in the last 500 years. Humans begin moving off Earth to the "Wildest West of all - outer space!" 31st Century Earth What is known of Earth in the 31st century mostly revolves around its government. All of Earth is ruled by a single President. The rest of the governing structure is unknown. Chicky Sullivan, a cyborg, ran for President once and lost. Later, Cactoid Jim nearly won the election of President of Earth, but dropped out of the race and encouraged people to vote for Chicky, who did win that election. However, as Chicky fled Earth in the wake of turning much of the moon's inhabitants into cyborgs, uploading his consciousness into the Moon's weaponized parts and attempting to use Mars as a weapon against the Earth and the USSA, Chicky is probably either jailed or possibly dead/deactivated. Mars is not governed by the President of Earth. The Earth is a part of the Mars-Earth Coalition. The moon is still under governmental control of the Earth, despite Cactoid Jim ending the Deathletics. The USSA's Space Academy is located on Earth. When Sparks Nevada, Croach the Tracker and Felton briefly visited Earth in Croach Returns, Felton described Earth as "cold and dark" and said that he didn't like it. It was most likely night time where they were visiting, and all of Earth probably isn't cold and dark. Little else has been said of life on the planet, however. Notable Earthlings Although all humans are originally from Earth, by the 31st century, many humans are born on the Moon, on Mars, in space, and presumably on other planets as well. *Sparks Nevada and the entire Nevada Family are all from Earth, though Sparks Nevada is currently living on Mars and the elder Nevadas are the executive officers of the USS Indomitable. *Cactoid Jim *The Barkeep has claimed to be from Earth as well. *Rebecca Rose Rushmore *Mr. Horner, Sebastian Dalton, and Josiah Goodnight in Space-coach *Chicky Sullivan *Pembroke Cartwright and Alex Cartwright *Mercy Laredo Category:Sparks Nevada Locations